My Dream Come True
by Alice.1993
Summary: J.D. realises he is still in love with Elliot. Keith tells Elliot he wants to go out with her again. My first fanfic. JDElliot.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to Chloe Rixon for the idea for this fanfiction, it wouldn't exist without you. Also thank you Georgie for being a major Scrubs obsessive with me and making me laugh every day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, if I did JD and Elliot would never have broken up.

JDElliot. JD realises he is still in love with Elliot and Keith tries to get Elliot back whilst Elliot tries to stop him, when Keith loses his temper what will happen?

Please R&R, my first ever fanfiction so constructive criticism is good but don't be too mean.

N.B. Thoughts are in italics.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elliot's POV

Elliot: Hey J.D., you off?

J.D.: Yeah, I'm just heading home how long have you got left?

Elliot: Another two hours, Keith's still on. I really wish he'd drop the whole Pig Whore thing.

J.D.: I thought he'd finished with that ages ago.

Elliot: So did I but he decided that evil looks weren't enough again and restarted it.

J.D.: Sounds fun.

Elliot: Hmm

J.D.: Anyway I should go before I get roped in to cover shifts, just call me if you need someone to talk to right?

Elliot: Yeah, thanks.

J.D. has been so sweet recently. Always there for me whenever Keith hating my guts gets too much, well always there for me whenever I need him really. He seems to have some sort of radar that tells him when I need someone to lean on. He's always been like that to an extent he just seems to be doing it a lot more recently. I guess it's because he knows I'm having a hard time with Keith. It makes me feel bad because he's had Kim break up with him, which means that Sam's visits are pretty rare. He probably has a reason for making so much time for me I just wish I knew what it was.

J.D.'s POV

Oh god, Keith's getting to Elliot again. Every time I'm with her I feel different. I thought for a bit I might be starting to get feelings for her again, but that can't happen. Not after last time I thought I was desperately in love with her. I just ended up crushing her. I don't think our friendship could take another hit like that. I probably just feel sorry for her; I mean Keith is giving her a hard time. I never liked him much before but now every time I see her I feel like punching him.

(Fantasy sequence)

Keith: Hey J.D., Pig Whore

J.D.: Hey, Keith.

J.D. punches Keith knocking him unconscious

J.D.: Don't ever mess with Elliot

Elliot looks at J.D. in a loving way

Elliot: Thanks

Elliot and J.D. start kissing

(End of fantasy)

Damn it, my fantasies always end like that at the moment. Can't say I hate it, in fact it's awesome, but very random. I mean Elliot's awesome, her "Fricks" always make me laugh, and the way her voice goes really high when she's upset so you can never understand what she's saying, the way she constantly blows the bangs out her eyes, it's all so…cute. DAMN, it happening again, I'm thinking about Elliot like I love her. Which I don't, I so don't.

Elliot's POV

Keith: Hey Elliot, can we talk?

Elliot looks confused

Elliot: You called me Elliot! And you want to talk?

Keith: Um, yeah see you know I've been really mean to you recently?  
Elliot: It was quite hard not to notice.

Keith: Well, see, the truth is, Elliot I still love you.

_Frick!_

Keith: I know you might not feel the same but I had to tell you. I'm still crazy about you and I was wondering if maybe we could get back together. Nothing serious, at least not for a while, it's just I can't stand not being with you. That's why I've been being so mean.

Elliot: Keith, um, I can't get back together with you. I don't love you, and I doubt I ever will again. Don't get me wrong I still care about you. It's just after I realised I didn't want to marry you all other romantic feelings kind of disappeared.

J.D.'s POV

Phone rings

J.D.: Jello.

Elliot: J.D., you said to call you if I needed you and well I do. Badly.

J.D.'s smile drops.

J.D.: What's he done?

Elliot: He told me that, that he still loves me and I had to tell him I didn't feel the same way. It felt like I was breaking up with him again.

J.D.: I'll come back to the hospital.

Elliot: Are you sure? You don't need to do that, I just wanted to talk. Carla's not here so you were the first person I thought to call.

J.D.: You sound like you need someone there; I'll be over right away.

Elliot: Thanks J.D.; you're such a good friend

That hurt. Why should that hurt? So she called me a friend. Big deal that's all we are. And why am I so annoyed that Keith wants to get back together with Elliot. Stupid mixed up emotions.

At Sacred Heart- In the on call room

J.D.: Hey

Elliot looks up, her face is stained with mascara from crying but she smiles when she sees J.D.

Elliot: Hi

J.D. sits on next to her on the bed

J.D.: So Keith stills love you then?

Elliot: Yeah. J.D. you should have seen his face when I said I couldn't go out with him. He looked like his heart was breaking. I've already done that to him twice, now I've had to do it three times. It makes me feel horrible.

J.D.: Elliot, you'll never be horrible. You can't go out with him when you don't love him, you would just be building him up for a bigger fall. He'll get over this, if you had told him you felt the same you would have had to break up with him eventually. That really would break his heart.

Elliot: Yeah, I suppose.

God, she's beautiful, even when she's crying. Crap, sitting here just hugging her and watching her blow the bangs out of her eyes. I can't deny it. I am in love with Elliot. Again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I know it's fairly short. I don't think it's great seeing as it only took about an hour and I'm pretty tired but that's chapter 1. Hopefully I'll update pretty soon because Half Term is in less than a week now, so keep checking back.

Please review I'd love to know what people think of it and how I can improve for future fanfics. That one was just basically J.D. realising he loves Elliot and Elliot finding out Keith stills loves her. Hopefully it will improve from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for the whole thought's are in italics thing on the last one. It was in italics on my computer it just didn't work on the site for some reason. Anyway My Dream Come True Chapter 2 Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I still don't own Scrubs :(

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J.D.'s POV

A couple of weeks have passed since my realization that I am still in love with Elliot. Unfortunately Keith has decided to move on from constantly calling her Pig Whore to constantly telling her that he still loves her. Elliot has decided to ignore him, after a couple of repeats of what happened that night she just couldn't face telling him she didn't love him and never wanted to get back together with him any more. I'm currently using just about any excuse to be around Elliot so just for a moment I can pretend that I could tell her everything and not risk completely screwing up our friendship.

Turk: Hey V-Bear wanna come out drinking with me tonight, Carla has a late shift.

J.D.: Sure S.C.B. that'd be great.

Turk: Oh good I thought you might be hanging out with Elliot.

J.D.: What was that supposed to mean?

Turk: It just seems you never have time for me, you're always with Elliot.

J.D.: So? You're always with Carla.

Turk: Yeah but that's different, Carla's my wife. I have to hang out with her loads.

J.D.'s thoughts: God, I wish Elliot was my wife.

J.D.: Well Elliot's my friend.

Turk: Dude! I'm your best friend, your Chocolate Bear. We've known each other since college.

J.D.: Well I'm hanging out with you tonight, look, Elliot's just been having a rough time lately. I promise I'll hang out with you more after, its just Elliot needs me right now.

Turk: So, you'll definitely come out tonight? No skipping it when Elliot asks you somewhere?

J.D.: I promise

Turk: Awesome, see you later V-Bear

J.D.: Later dude.

Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret that later? See it's not just that Elliot needs me right now. Even though Turk's my best friend I always want to hang out with Elliot more at the moment. I would tell him why, if he knew I liked her again he'd let it go. But I won't tell him, if Elliot finds out that I love her I'm screwed. But god I love her.

Elliot: J.D. I've got a night off tonight, we could rent Gilmore Girls on DVD and stay up all night watching it.

J.D.'s thoughts: Crap, I knew I'd regret promising to go out with Turk tonight.

J.D.: Oh, um, I'd love to but I promised Turk I'd go out with him tonight.

Elliot: Oh, okay so I'll see you tomorrow then.

J.D.: Yeah, sorry.

Elliot's POV

Why am I so upset about that? J.D.'s just my friend and he's been hanging out with me loads recently. Even though Turk's getting pretty pissed off about it.

Keith: I love you.

Elliot: Bye Keith, see you tomorrow.

J.D. POV

(At the bar)

Turk: So did Elliot invite you out?  
J.D.: No.

Turk: Really?

J.D.: Yes, she didn't invite me _out. _

Turk: Over to her place then?

J.D.: That she did.

Turk: God. Why are two spending so much time together?  
J.D.: I told you earlier man, she's having a tough time at the moment. Besides, I'm out with you now aren't I?

Turk: I suppose that counts for something.

(Keith walks in with another resident.)

Keith: I can't believe Elliot is just ignoring me. She doesn't even really react to me anymore.

Resident: Dude, stop talking about Elliot. She doesn't love you anymore. Just get over it.

Keith: I can't. I love her. I just feel mad at her for putting me through all of this.

(Back to Turk and J.D.)

Turk: J.D., stop staring at Keith.

J.D.: Sorry just listening to him talk about Elliot.

Turk: Well don't, he'll get over her eventually. Don't eavesdrop just because he's talking about her.

(J.D. and Turk stay talking at the bar, you can see Keith getting more and more drunk in the background)

Keith: I'm leaving. God I'm so pissed at Elliot. Stupid woman.

(J.D. hears this)

J.D.: I should go.

Turk: Why?

J.D.: Didn't you hear that? Keith is very drunk and just said he was pissed at Elliot, I'm going to go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Turk: Stop worrying J.D., he won't.

J.D.: Look, I really have to go and make sure Elliot is ok.

Turk: At least wait a bit I just ordered a couple of drinks.

J.D.: Appletinis?

Turk: One for you yes.

J.D.: OK but I'm going as soon as I've finished that.

Turk: Fine.

Elliot's POV

It's been a lonely evening. I really wish J.D. wasn't going out with Turk. I know Turk's his best friend but I still want him to hang out with me. Gilmore Girls without J.D. just isn't the same.

(You hear a knock at the door. Elliot goes and opens it. There is a very drunk Keith standing there.)

Elliot: Keith, are you drunk?

Keith: A little.

Elliot: You should go home. I'll drive you.

Keith: No. I'm so mad at you right now. You have completely screwed up my life but I still love you.

Elliot: I'm sorry Keith, I didn't mean to mess up your life. I just didn't want to marry you.

Keith: But you did mess my life up. You might not have meant to but you have. You can move on and be happy but I can't.

(Elliot starts to back away clearly scared as Keith gets closer to her.)

Elliot: Keith, go home, you're clearly very drunk.

Keith: Why should I take orders from you? My life is a fucking mess because of you. I used to love you, but right now I just think you're a fucking bitch.

(Elliot starts to cry and has now backed herself into a corner, Keith is getting closer holding an empty beer bottle, looking like he's about to hit her.)

J.D.'s POV

I managed to get away from Turk, even though he was pissed that I left to go and see Elliot. I don't care though, I'm worried that Keith is going to do something stupid. I can't let Elliot get hurt. As I sprint up to stairs to her apartment I can see scenes of a knocked out Elliot lying on the floor with a drunk and very angry Keith continuously kicking her. As I reach her door I can hear yelling and Elliot trying to calm someone down. Dammit, Keith is going to do something really stupid. I try the door, luckily it isn't locked. As I walk in I see Keith yelling and holding raised beer bottle about to hit Elliot, who is backed in the corner crying and trying to get him to stop. Instinct takes over, and I sprint across the room and yell at Keith. The moment he turns I punch him. I must have hit a good spot, or maybe he was already about two seconds away from fainting, because the moment my fist came into contact with his head his knees crumpled underneath him and he fell, unconscious, to the floor.

J.D.: Are you ok?

Elliot: Thanks to you, yes.

J.D. walks over and hugs Elliot who immediately hugs him back and begins to cry into his shoulder.

Elliot's POV

As I stood there, J.D. hugging me I had a million thoughts running through my head. Thank god J.D. had come, but how had he known? It reminded me of a patient four years ago.

(Flashback)

Elliot: Ummm... Mrs. Bell, uh--

Mrs. Bell: How'd I end up with him?

Elliot: Yes.

She sits on the edge of the woman's bed.

Elliot: See, I've got this boyfriend, except he's all the way in New Zealand and...well...how did you know that Mr. Bell was the right guy for you?

Mrs. Bell: Kurt was the one that was always there for me. And at the end of the day, that's who you want -- the guy who shows up when you need him, without having to ask.

(End of Flashback)

J.D. was a clown for me then. But he's always there, especially recently. Then everything made sense. The disappointment that J.D. was hanging out with Turk instead of me tonight, how much J.D. had been there for me. He was the right guy for me.

(Elliot looks up at J.D. and they stay looking into each other's eyes for a moment and then at the same time as each other lean in to kiss)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hope you liked this chapter. I think I might have rushed it a bit but oh well. Please review. Thanks for reading. Also I'm not sure whether I should leave it there on the presumption the get together or carry on with it. Message me or review with your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I have finally gotten round to doing a bit more writing. I haven't been busy at all I just couldn't be bothered, anyway I am now being bothered to do it so off we go.

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Scrubs, I can't afford it otherwise it would so be mine. MWAHAHA Then it'd be awful but anyway…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J.D.'s POV

Aahh the joy of waking up in your own bed. Admittedly it is a bit more complicated when you are waking up next to your friend/co-worker/on-off girlfriend. Who you love. A lot. This could be the most awkward moment of my life. Well, besides watching Basic Instinct with Grandma. Oh the uncomfortable time that was High School.

J.D.: Hey

Elliot: Hey

(Long silence)

O.K. this _is _awkward. Don't let the silence go on too long. Say something.

J.D.: I like toast.

Elliot laughs at J.D.

Elliot: Nice to see you still have amazing conversational skills in awkward situations.

J.D.: Hey, at least I try. You just lie there looking at the ceiling.

Elliot: Oh and you don't spend half your life doing this.

Elliot tilts her head up like J.D. when he goes off in a daydream.

J.D.: It's my happy place. Where unicorns are real and Dr. Cox admits to being my mentor.

Elliot laughs again.

Elliot: You are such a girl.

Elliot hugs J.D. in bed.

J.D.: So if I'm a girl judging by what we did last night and what you are doing now that would make you a lesbian.

Elliot: O.K. then you _act _like such a girl.

J.D.: I can't believe we are back here again. After like four years.

Elliot: I think it was a good run of staying apart considering our first three years. But people are not going to shut up about this at work.

J.D.: Does this mean you are going to tell people about this or will I have to get The Todd to ask you out again?

Elliot: That was not funny.

J.D. smiles to himself

Elliot: Seriously J.D. please don't do that again.

J.D.: O.K., O.K. I won't.

(There is another long silence except this time it's comfortable)

J.D.: So, where we gonna go from here?

Elliot: I don't know, I mean we could give us another shot, but that would risk a lot. Or we could decide that this was a random fluke and go back to being friends.

J.D.: I don't want to just be friends. I can't just be friends. We've tried that before and every time we end up back here whether it's in another year or another four years. You were going to marry Keith and you still ended up breaking up with him and here we are.

Elliot: So you want to give us another try then?

J.D. Yeah, I do. I mean, we are both ready this time around. We've both been in serious relationships so maybe we can make it work this time.

Elliot: Yeah, maybe we can.

Elliot and J.D. kiss each other again.

Elliot: God, Carla is gonna think we're stupid trying this again.

J.D. laughs.

Later at Sacred Heart

J.D. and Elliot walk in holding hands.

Dr. Cox: Oh. My. God. It's finally that wonderful time of year again isn't it? Oh, Barbie and Carol just couldn't keep apart. I gotta tell you girls it's been a long winter. It has. Buuuutt I guess we're back here all the same and you two can get the same whiny, neurotic extremely pale sex again. And seeing as Carol here actually, by some strange miracle, has a son, even if it is by another woman, it is just slightly more wrong this time. Anywho, I feel this would be a good time to rip off a list of things I care about more than you two, but sadly today I'm just too gosh darn busy. But I can tell you one thing. It would infact include Hugh Jackman. It would.

Dr. Cox storms off.

Elliot: J.D., ignore him. I'm more worried about Carla.

J.D.: Yeah well you would be Carla's your best friend. Dr. Cox is my mentor.

Elliot: And he will never admit to that.

They walk up to Carla

J.D. and Elliot: Hey Carla

Carla: Hiya Elliot, hey J.D.

J.D.: Could you hand me Mr. Campbell's chart please?

Carla gets the chart and hands it to J.D.

Carla: There you go.

J.D.: Thanks.

J.D. leaves

Carla: Spill.

Elliot: What?

Carla: Oh come on Elliot. I'm your best friend and I can read the signs. Something has happened between you two and I want to know what. So come on, tell me. Or am I going to have to make you?

Elliot: Fine, fine I'll tell you.

Carla: There you go.

Elliot: Well, you know Keith's been saying he loves me recently?

Carla: Yes.

Elliot: Well, last night I was at home alone and Keith came in clearly drunk ranting on about what a bitch I am that I don't love him. And he was going to hit me. God it was scary.

Carla: Oh my God. Keith hit you!? Are you O.K.? Did he hurt you? You don't have concussion do you?

Elliot: Let me finish. Keith never actually got to hit me. J.D. ran in and punched him which knocked him unconscious.

Carla: Ooohhh. Nice! Then what happened?

Elliot: He asked me if I was O.K. and I said I was thanks to him. And, well, then we kind of kissed. And J.D. dragged Keith outside and well we….

Carla: Oh my God. You slept with J.D.?

Elliot: Um, yeah I did.

Carla: Elliot, how many times have you gone down this road?

Elliot: Well, that depends 3-5 times depending on how you look at it.

Carla: Fair enough, and how many times has your relationship crashed and burned and temporarily screwed up your friendship?

Elliot looks at her feet

Elliot (muttering): 3-5 times.

Carla: Exactly, I though you'd gotten over this.

Elliot: So did I but we clearly haven't and I don't think we ever will.

Carla: So what are you going to do?

Elliot: Try again.

Carla: What so you're going out with J.D. again? Do you even like J.D. in that way? You haven't told me anything.

Elliot: Yes O.K. I like J.D. and no I didn't tell you. I don't think I even really realised myself until last night. Suddenly when he came in with his perfect timing everything kind of made sense. Every weird feeling I got around him, the way I desperately wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, the way he's been there for me so much recently.

Carla: So you think he likes you to?

Elliot: Well, he hasn't really said anything but seeing as he slept with me more than happily last night and the way when I suggested going back to friends he seemed almost scared that's what I'd want to do. I think so.

Carla: Well, I would advise you against going out with him again but seeing as when it comes to J.D. you always ignore my advice anyway I won't bother.

Elliot: Thanks.

Elliot leaves Carla and goes around looking after patients, around mid morning J.D. comes up to talk to her.

J.D.: Hey

Elliot smiles as soon as she sees him.

J.D.: Look I was wondering. Seeing as I'm off tonight and I looked at your schedule and you are too, maybe you want to go out to dinner?

Elliot: Oh, what night is it at the Mall?

J.D.: Seriously Elliot, I was going to reserve places at that new Italian place.

Elliot: Yeah, thanks J.D., that'd be great.

J.D. gives her a big goofy grin.

J.D.: Awesome, I'll pick you up from your house at 7?

Elliot: Sure.

J.D.: Great, see you at lunch.

Elliot: Yeah, bye.

J.D. and Elliot kiss goodbye, and J.D. leaves.

Elliot's thoughts: I love you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So that was chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I feel I managed to get everyone in character a bit better this time around but I may be wrong.

So review, they really are very motivational to get my lazy butt to update quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much to say really except here is Chapter 4

Well, I've finally gotten round to doing this. Sorry it took so long. I procrastinate way to much!! I don't really like this chapter and it's really short and cheesy but really it just finishes it off!

I don't own Scrubs

Hope you like it!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J.D.'s POV

At Elliot's house

J.D.: Elliot? Are you ready yet?

Elliot: Almost, I'll just be a few more seconds

J.D.: Okay, take your time.

10 minutes later

(Elliot comes out, smiling at J.D.)

J.D.: Wow

Elliot: What was that fantasy about?

J.D.: No, you look amazing!

(Elliot looks touched at this)

Elliot: Thanks, that's so sweet J.D. Wait a second I think I forgot my purse.

J.D.: Oh, don't worry about it.

Elliot: J.D., restaurants generally don't give out food for free.

J.D.: I know! I'm not that stupid, I'll pay for you.

Elliot: You don't have to pay for me, I'll just go get it.

J.D.: No really, I want to pay.

Elliot: Are you sure?

J.D.: 100

After their date

(Elliot's laughing)

Elliot: Thanks, that was so much fun.

J.D.: Yeah, I'm so glad we're dating again.

Elliot: Me to, do you wanna come in?

J.D.: More than anything.

Elliot: We can watch 16 Candles.

J.D.: Oh my god, I love that movie!

Elliot: I know, J.D., remember you and Molly?

J.D.: Oh yeah,

Watching 16 Candles.

J.D.'s thoughts: So there we were Elliot and I watching that unbelievably romantic scene from 16 Candles, and I knew then that I had to tell her exactly how I felt.

J.D.: Elliot I, I love you.

(Elliot smiles broadly)

Elliot: I love you to.

J.D.: Really?

Elliot: Yes, really

(J.D. and Elliot kiss)

J.D.'s thoughts: Maybe Danni was right when she said that I'm someone who only wants what they can't have but I was also right when I thought that the think I want is the girl I'm supposed to end up with.

J.D.: I love you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Let me know what you thought!

That's it finished now! And I know that chapter was bad and short, but I guess that's what happens when you write it in 20 minutes, in bed at 11 o'clock at night.

Review! And thanks for reading!!


End file.
